Confessions of a Dangerous Mind
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "She hisses, low and behold she fucking hisses." Dimitri is feral. Dimitri is alone. Until she meets Daryl Dixon. And then everything before that didn't matter. - ON HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**12/9/13: **_So I have officially taken this story over from dukaki. I hope I cam get the character attitude right, and I am making a big change- the story will be reset after the fourth season. The group has split up and everything. I am giving an overview before the preface just for the hell of it, then the fun begins. I will post Dimitri's overview on my account soon._

**Overview**

Dimitri is feral.

A feral human is almost unheard of, but this is the apocalypse right? Anything seems possible in the eyes of the survivors that have seen the 'living' dead.

Since the apocalypse had began she has been alone, scared and forced to fend for her self.

Then she meets Daryl Dixon.

**Preface**

I don't want to be here.

I really, really don't want to be here.

Everything is so...small. The room, the furniture, everything. It's like a day care center...but everything is so neat and clean.

What the hell is going on here? Where is everyone? My friends...my family? Where are they, they were beside me not too long ago. It makes no sense. All I can smell is rubbing alcohol and candy. Is this it? Have I finally gone crazy? Is this where it all ends for me? I went through so much...just to die like this? In this crazy little room with dancing frogs on the walls?

Please God...I haven't asked for much have I? Can you do me just one more favor?

* * *

_I know the preface is confusing and vague but...well it's supposed to be. The room she's in...keep it in mind. It plays a big role in my version._


	2. Chapter 2

_And yes I know the preface was in first-person. Those were simply her thoughts._

* * *

Gunfire.

She treated it like an animal would, with jerky and jumpy movements, overpowering the curiosity rising in her belly. She sniffed at the wind, it did no good to her but she still tried and thought deep inside of her that she could smell as an animal could, would. Her ears did twitch at the cringe worthy pops of rage, a faint scream of anger. She gave those screams every now and again, when she was hungry or when a kill got away. She hadn't had to because the squirrels were recently gathering for winter, it would be coming soon.

She jumped up to her feet in a flash and started running, West. That was where the noises were coming from. She had not heard gunfire or screaming in a long time, she didn't know how long it had been, and she didn't care. She wasn't waiting for it all. She was always afraid of gunfire and screams, they were always associated with the dead, and the dead were bad. The dead were very bad, she had not run into any in a couple of months. They didn't wander into the woods anymore, they stuck to busy trails and roads, where the living wandered, sitting ducks, prey, or hunter. She didn't mind the dead anymore, they didn't bother her in the slightest. She probably smelt like them, the grime and blood and rot coating her like a second skin probably kept them to thinking she was dead as well. And that suited her just fine, just fine.

The gunfire was getting closer, there were no more screams, just gunfire and one loud pop after the other, something heavier than a gun, but the same in a way. A big gun…she couldn't remember the labels anymore. She had not had to use a gun in a long time, she had not seen one fully intact in a long time. She wasn't concerned about it, she could stay hidden and out of the guns way. She would be ok, she was just curious about what the gunfire was about. It couldn't be for the dead, it could only mean people vs. people. But why would they do that? Why wouldn't they want to work together against the dead? She never understood why people did that, why they fought each other more than they fought the dead. She never had to do that anymore, she had never had to do that in the first place. People had never bothered her, people had never approached her.

She slid, literally, to a stop just at the edge of a fence, looking up she noticed how it leaned and bit her tongue, hooking her fingers into the chain link and began to climb up. She wailed when a large grey bus zoomed beneath her, rattling the chain link for a moment. She growled and then started climbing again. When she reached the edge she pushed off, making the chain link wobble, but it didn't affect her landing, she landed gracefully on the concrete, feet and hands flat against the ground. She looked up as rubble came raining down after another loud pop. A big gun. She pushed herself up onto her feet and started running across the concrete, sliding again to stop near a war zone.

There was a group of men and women screaming and fleeing from a tank that was parked in the gate. They were not going to win. The tanks spout swung towards her and her eyes grew; she slid to the side as the tank fired, creating a large crater in the spot she had just been in. Her heart was beating like a hummingbirds wings. She pushed herself forward, seeing the hatch open, and dug her nails against the metal side of the tank, dragging herself up towards the hatch in a flurry. As she reached to the gap a figure shot up and scrambled from it, yelling about a 'grenade'. She knew what that was, she scrambled back as quick as he had and flames belched from the hatchet and her heart raced.

"What the fuck is that?"

Dimitri looked over at the gruff voice, seeing a dirty man and a young woman dotted with blood, both staring at her incredulously. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man that had been inside of the tank slumped on the ground, an arrow sticking out of his chest. Dimitri stood from the ground, looking at the two in front of her with quizzical eyes.

"Do you speak?"

Dimitri narrowed her eyes at the man slightly, trying to see something that wasn't there, and she nodded. "Yes."

"Well fuck…we gotta go. Come on Beth."

The young blonde looked around in horror, desperation in her eyes as she pointed behind her. "But Judith…"

The mans eyes saddened and he swallowed, beginning to walk backwards towards the way Dimitri had come from. "We gotta go Beth…"

Dimitri jumped to attention, jogging behind the both of them. When they reached the bent fence she had climbed over she leapt up and grabbed onto the edge, dragging it down across the path with her weight. She pointed towards the woods over the gap and the man seemed to understand, climbing over the fence with ease while the blonde sputtered and stumbled, a long rifle held in her hands. Dimitri looked back at the smoking, hole riddled prison, and could have sworn she heard a baby crying somewhere.

She shook the thought off and scrambled across the fence, hurrying behind the man and the blonde. She was ahead of them in a second, stopping every minute or two to make sure they were still following her before she started again, climbing over brush and logs, avoiding a few cracked bones she had left behind this morning. They were slice right through her soles.

"This way…" she said over her shoulder, pointing ahead of her.

"My names Beth," the blonde sputtered, tears steadily leaking from her eyes as she reached Dimitri's side.

Dimitri tried to smile, but she just nodded. "Dimi."

Beth smiled, tried to at least. It looked sad on her pretty face. "He's Daryl, thank you for saving us."

Dimitri shook her head, slowing her pace down. "Didn't save you…just show you a quicker way out."

"Technically that means saving," daryl muttered, reaching her side.

Dimitri shrugged and stopped for a moment, looking around. She spotted the bright pink marker on a small oak and nodded, following it. "Follow me."

* * *

_I know it's short, but I won't be on here for a while and I needed to get something out._


	3. Chapter 3

**SO LISTEN EVERYONE, I HAVE HAD COMPUTER PROBLEMS SINCE I LAST UPDATED.**

**I HAD LEFT IT OVER AT MY GRANDFATHERS HOME BY ACCIDENT AND MY UNCLE (WHO SUCKS WITH COMPUTERS) TRIED TO DOWNLOAD SOMETHING ON IT, I THINK IT WAS A VIDEO OR SOMETHING, AND HE GOT MY COMPUTER INFECTED WITH A VIRUS. BEFORE I HAD THE CHANCE TO GET TO ANYTHING AND TRANSFER FILES Confessions of A Dangerous Mind AND A FEW OTHER OF MY STORY FILES WERE DELETED, ALONG WITH A LOT OF OTHER STUFF ON MY COMPUTER. I HAVE TO REWRITE THE TWO CHAPTERS I HAD TYPED UP AND READY TO POST WHEN I GOT BACK TO MY COMPUTER BUT I DON'T REMEMBER EVERYTHING, SO IT IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER MINUTE BEFORE I CAN UPDATE THIS STORY AGAIN.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE GUYS, I'M GOING TO PULL OUT ALL THE STOPS TO MAKE SURE THE NEXT CHAPTERS I POST ARE BADASS AND WORTH IT.**


End file.
